In integrated circuit (IC) devices, resistive random access memory (RRAM) is an emerging technology for next generation non-volatile memory devices. RRAM is a memory structure including an array of RRAM cells each of which stores a bit of data using resistance values, rather than electronic charge. Particularly, RRAM cell includes a resistive material layer, the resistance of which can be adjusted to represent logic “0” or logic “1.”